criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Brittle Boned
Brittle Boned is a case featured in Criminal Case where it appears as the twenty-third case in Sinner's Enigma. It takes place as the fifth case in the Passion Paradise district of Evergrace. Plot After the team found out that a shipment of perfume was being exported to the roughest corner of Passion Paradise, the player and Felix hurried to the scene only to discover the body of brawler Ryan Frazier, beaten to death. Jason also revealed that the killer removed Ryan's teeth. Afterwards, the team investigated the fight club and the lobby where they found clues to suspect the fight club's owner and organizer Georgina Maryland, fight club fighter Bradley Styx and a local hustler they suspected once before, Logan Ziegler. Soon after, they found out from Camilla that Ryan was known to frequent a dominatrix's dungeon for weeks before his death. After they headed to the dominatrix dungeon to investigate further, they found evidence to suspect jack of all trades Jack Parker and the dominatrix of the dungeon, Yuna Blackwell before they reinvestigated the betting box and found out that Logan was in heavy gambling debt due to the victim and that Ryan intended to leave the fight club, much to Georgina's devastation. Soon after, they discovered that someone broke into Yuna's dungeon, which they later found out was due to Bradley as he wanted to cover up the proof that he was illegally trying to gain muscle through drugs. In the end, they investigated the fighting ring, found the murder weapon and Ryan's teeth, incriminating the killer to be Georgina Maryland. They then confronted Georgina about the murder and she denied the accusations against her and told the detectives that she didn't commit murder. However when Felix questioned Georgina about stealing the victim's teeth, she then cracked and confessed to killing Ryan, explaining that she had a secret love for him and that she wanted to see him simulated with rough play after seeing him fight many times in the ring. After she flirted with him, she plucked up the courage to ask him out, he told her that he was leaving the fight club as he felt uncomfortable around her. She then got angry and yelled at him before he told her that he was leaving the next day, prompting Georgina to strike him hard in the face and knocking him unconscious. She then decided that in order to keep her lover, she would preserve her body as a taxidermy and place his body in a glass case for all to see. She then removed his teeth as a memoir and fled the scene when the player and Felix arrived on the scene. She was then sentenced to life in a mental asylum for her clear insanity and brutal murder. After the trial, Elias came to tell the detectives that Felix had disappeared after the arrest. After Elias told them that Felix had attacked him while they were collecting a scoop for Elias's articles and ran away, the player and Katelyn then headed to the audience lobby where they found Elias's torn scarf. They then sent the torn scarf to Sophia and Seamus, where the duo was able to confirm traces of the brainwashing perfume on the scarf along with sweat from Bradley, which prompted the detectives to question the fighter. He then explained that he had wiped the sweat using the fabric after his exercise, however he saw a man walking past him while he was exercising in the fight club. They then investigated the fight club arena to find Felix's ascot in the arena before tracking a docile Felix huddled in an alleyway. They then took Felix to Jason, who confirmed that Felix was brainwashed by the perfume. They then informed Elias of what happened to his boyfriend, who swore to track down the one who brainwashed Felix. Meanwhile, Yuna came to the station asking for help, explaining that someone had broken into her dominatrix den. She then explained that she could tell because someone had blown out her candles and that a window was left open. She then asked them to further investigate in case it was a stalker or a peeping tom that was after her. The player and Camilla then hurried to the den, where they found that Yuna's closet was ransacked, which prompted them to investigate further, finding a locked box. After they examined the locked box and discovered that the box was empty, except for a lone rose, they then returned to inform Yuna, who told them that the box contained her expensive perfumes, meaning that the red hooded accomplice could've stolen them. Due to the rose left behind, Camilla then nicknamed the accomplice, the Scented Rose, before she told Yuna to warn as many she could about the perfume. After all the events, the detectives headed back to the station, where Chief Wakefield came to reveal that some people had fallen under the spell of the brainwashing perfume. Soon after, Elias called the station from a phone booth, explaining that he had been followed by a mysterious figure before his screams was heard, the phone call ending in a dead connection... Summary Victim *'Ryan Frazier' (found beaten to death and missing his teeth) Murder Weapon *'Brass Knuckles' Killer *'Georgina Maryland' Suspects Profile *The suspect knows how to fight *The suspect eats chocolate *The suspect uses smelling salts Appearance * The suspect wears black * The suspect has a bruise Profile *The suspect knows how to fight *The suspect eats chocolate *The suspect uses smelling salts Appearance * The suspect has a bruise Profile *The suspect knows how to fight *The suspect eats chocolate *The suspect uses smelling salts Appearance * The suspect has a bruise Profile *The suspect knows how to fight *The suspect eats chocolate Profile *The suspect knows how to fight *The suspect eats chocolate *The suspect uses smelling salts Appearance * The suspect wears black Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer knows how to fight. *The killer eats chocolate. *The killer uses smelling salts. *The killer has a bruise. *The killer wears black. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Fight Club. (Clues: Victim's Body, Faded Board, Bloodstained Bandages) *Examine Faded Board. (Result: Fight Organizer; New Suspect: Georgina Maryland) *Question Georgina about the murder in her fight club. (New Crime Scene: Audience Lobby) *Investigate Audience Lobby. (Clues: Torn Paper, Locked Wallet) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Poster Restored; New Suspect: Bradley Styx) *Question Bradley about the murder of his opponent. *Examine Locked Wallet. (Result: Business Card; New Suspect: Logan Ziegler) *Question Logan about the murder. *Examine Bloodstained Bandages. (Result: Brown Substance) *Analyze Brown Substance. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats chocolate) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows how to fight) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Dominatrix's Den. (Clues: Keys, Locked Chest) *Examine Keys. (Result: Set of Keys) *Question Jack Parker about being in the dungeon. (Attribute: Jack eats chocolate) *Examine Locked Chest. (Result: Corset Found) *Analyze Lacy Corset. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Yuna Blackwell) *Question Yuna about the murder. (Attribute: Yuna knows how to fight and eats chocolate, Bradley knows how to fight and eats chocolate; New Crime Scene: Betting Box) *Investigate Betting Box. (Clues: Bloody Helmet, Torn Pieces, Locked Box) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Bet Box Unlocked) *Examine Faded Bets. (Result: Losses Uncovered) *Question Logan about the great monetary losses due to the victim. (Attribute: Logan eats chocolate and knows how to fight) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Resignation Order) *Question Georgina about the resignation. (Attribute: Georgina eats chocolate and knows how to fight) *Examine Bloody Helmet. (Result: Blue Particles) *Analyze Blue Particles. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses smelling salts, Logan uses smelling salts) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Darkened Bedroom. (Clues: Slashed Shorts, Broken Lock, Locked Box) *Examine Slashed Shorts. (Result: Grey Substance) *Examine Grey Substance. (Result: Dark Eyeshadow) *Confront Yuna about the slashed shorts. (Attribute: Yuna uses smelling salts) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Money Box) *Question Jack about stealing the money. (Attribute: Jack knows how to fight) *Examine Broken Lock. (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints. (09:00:00) *Ask Bradley about breaking into Yuna's dungeon. (Attribute: Bradley uses smelling salts) *Investigate Fighting Ring. (Result: Bucket of Rags, Locked Chest) *Examine Bucket of Rags. (Result: Bloody Knuckles) *Analyze Bloody Knuckles. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Brass Knuckles; Attribute: The killer has a bruise) *Examine Locked Chest. (Result: Chest Unlocked) *Analyze Chest of Teeth. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears black) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Spray and Pray (5/6). (No stars) Spray and Pray (5/6) *See Elias about what was wrong. *Investigate Audience Lobby. (Clue: Elias's Torn Scarf) *Examine Torn Scarf. (Result: Scarf) *Analyze Scarf. (03:00:00) *Question Bradley Styx about if he saw Felix. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Fight Club. (Clues: Pile of Gloves) *Examine Pile of Gloves. (Result: Felix's Ascot) *Analyze Felix Sinnett. (06:00:00) *Inform Elias of what happened to his boyfriend. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Question Yuna about what happened in her den. *Investigate Dominatrix's Den. (Clue: Yuna's Closet) *Examine Yuna's Closet. (Result: Locked Box) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Empty Box with Rose) *Question Yuna about the empty box. (Reward: Dominatrix's Whip) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in Sinner's Enigma Category:Passion Paradise